


Five People Cameron Mitchell Came Out to After DADT was Repealed

by skieswideopen



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Coming Out, Community: sg1_five_things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/pseuds/skieswideopen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for sg1_five_things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five People Cameron Mitchell Came Out to After DADT was Repealed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for sg1_five_things.

1\. His parents

Cam has faced Ori Priors, Sodan warriors, six-foot tall three-legged chickens, and days he was sure he wasn't going to survive. None of those things required quite as much courage as picking up the phone, five days after the repeal of DADT is finalized, to come out to his parents.

Cam sort of assumed that if his parents didn't already suspect (and how could they not, when he was past forty and still single?), asking to speak to both of them simultaneously less than a week after the new policy came into effect would be a sure tip-off. It turns out, however, that his parents hadn't really been paying that much attention to the timing of the policy and certainly hadn't thought it would apply to him. The conversation begins with shocked silence on the other end of the phone, progresses through questions of whether he's sure, and what about the various women he's brought home over the years?, and ends with shaky reassurances that they love him.

They don't ask if he's seeing anyone. He decides to give them time to get used to the whole thing before he brings that up.

2\. Sam Carter

Cam chooses Sam as the first member of his team to come out too because he's known her the longest, and because of all of them, he thinks she'll best understand why he kept it a secret for so long.

She's sympathetic and supportive when Cam sits down with her at a quiet pub one Saturday afternoon. She asks about his parents' reaction, and listens as he haltingly confesses that seeing her wasn't the only reason he kept visiting Atlantis during the year she was posted there. Halfway through his third beer, he asks if anyone on SG-1 ever suspected anything.

"Vala became a bit suspicious after she couldn't get you into bed, but the rest of us thought that was just Vala being Vala."

He isn't sure whether or not to believe her. No one else from his team will tell.

3\. General Landry

He puts off telling Landry as long as he can, but when he starts hearing rumours that part of the Stargate Program--including SG-1--might be declassified Cam decides he'd better give the general a heads up just in case a bisexual man isn't what the PR people have in mind as the Face of the SGC.

Telling Landry isn't quite as bad as telling his parents, but it's close. Landry listens with a few grunts and the frown that Cam thinks is probably permanently engraved on his face, but generally seems quite a bit less upset than Cam's parents were. In fact, he's so calm about the whole thing that Cam becomes convinced Landry must have already known, and he spends a long night wondering who could have told and how he slipped up before reminding himself that it really doesn't matter anymore.

4\. Alec Mackenzie

Cam runs into Alec--Colonel Alec Mackenzie, top graduate from Cam's Air Force Academy class and all-around star pilot--in Colorado Springs about three months after coming out no longer means the automatic end of a military career. The two of them head over to O'Malley's to catch up, and halfway through dinner Alec hesitantly brings up the end of DADT. His face is tentatively hopeful, and it doesn't take long for Cam to confess to having personal reasons for being glad to see the end of that particular policy. (It's easier to shape the words now, with three months of practice under his belt.) Alec breaks into a wide smile, and admits to having similar reasons.

Out in the parking lot, Alec pushes Cam up against his car.

"I used to watch you at the Academy," he says breathlessly. "All the time." Then he leans forward, pressing his mouth against Cam's. Cam responds to the kiss, but as soon as Alec pulls back for breath, Cam gently moves aside.

"It's not you," he says apologetically. "It's just...I have someone."

The look on Alec's face as he tells Cam that he hopes things work out for him, loneliness radiating from behind a forced smile, just about breaks Cam's heart.

5\. Rodney McKay

He wasn't planning on coming out to McKay. He doesn't work directly with the man, and they certainly aren't friends. However, his intentions become moot the day McKay walks into John's quarters without knocking just as John's shoving Cam up against a wall because they've both agreed the bed's too far away. They've only been out of the last of the day's meetings for about twenty minutes, but it's been four months since they last saw each other and Cam spent the entire meeting watching John subtly lick his lips and suck on a pen when no one else was looking, and neither of them is inclined to take things slow when they finally make it back to John's quarters.

The inadvertent coming out is more than paid for by the expression on McKay's face.


End file.
